bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gedichte
Gedichte in Mangabänden [[1. Saga: Ersatzshinigami|Ersatzshinigami Arc (Band 1-8)]] '''[[Band 1: Der Tod und die Erdbeere|Band 1]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand1.png| }| | 350px}}]] 我らは　姿無きが故に それを畏れ warera wa sugatanaki ga yue ni sore o osore ''Denn wir fürchten,'' ''was wir nicht sehen können.'' We fear what does not exist. '''[[Band 2: Lebe wohl, Wellensittich. Gute Nacht, Schwester.|Band 2]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand2.png| }| | 350px}}]] 人が希望を持ちえるのは 死が目に見えぬものであるからだ hito ga kibou o mochieru no wa shi ga me ni mienu mono de aru kara da ''Die Menschen tragen Hoffnung in ihren Herzen,'' ''da sie den Tod nicht sehen.'' People can possess hope because our eyes are unable to see death. '''[[Band 3: Erinnerungen im Regen|Band 3]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand3.png| }| | 350px}}]] もし わたしが雨だったなら それが永遠に交わることのない 空と大地を繋ぎ留めるように 誰かの心を繋ぎ留めることができただろうか moshi watashi ga ame datta nara sore ga eien ni majiwaru koto no nai sora to daichi o tsunagitomeru you ni dareka no kokoro o tsunagi tomeru koto ga dekita darou ka ''Wäre ich Regen,'' ''der Himmel und Erde, die niemals zueinander finden werden,'' ''verbindet,'' ''so könnte ich vielleicht ein Band zwischen zwei Herzen knüpfen.'' If I were the rain could I connect with someone's heart just as it can unite the eternally separated earth and sky? '''[[Band 4: Quincy Archer hates you!|Band 4]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand4.png| }| | 350px}}]] ぼくたちは　ひかれあう 水滴のように　惑星のように ぼくたちは　反発しあう 磁石のように　肌の色のように boku-tachi wa hikare au suiteki no you ni, wakusei no you ni boku-tachi wa hanpatsu shiau jishaku no you ni, hada no iro no you ni ''Wir ziehen einander an'' ''wie Wassertropfen.'' ''Wir stoßen uns ab'' ''wie Magneten.'' We attract each other like a drop of water, like planets. We repel each other like magnets, like the colours of our skin. '''[[Band 5: Der rechte Arm des Giganten|Band 5]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand5.png| }| | 350px}}]] 剣を握らなければ　おまえを守れない 剣を握ったままでは　おまえを抱き締められない ken o nigirana kereba omae o mamorenai ken o nigitta mama de wa omae o dakishimerarenai ''Umklammere ich nicht mein Schwert, kann ich dich nicht beschützen.'' ''Halte ich mein Schwert, kann ich dich nicht umklammern.'' If I don't wield the sword, I can't protect you. If I keep wielding the sword, I can't embrace you. '''[[Band 6: Die Todestrilogie - Ouvertüre|Band 6]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand6.png| }| | 350px}}]] そう、　我々に運命などない 無知と恐怖にのまれ 足を踏み外したものたちだけが 運命と呼ばれる濁流の中へと 堕ちてゆくのだ sou, ware-ware ni unmei nado nai muchi to kyoufu ni nomare ashi o fumihazushita mono-tachi dake ga unmei to yobareru dakuryuu no naka he to ochite yuku no da ''Nur jene, die Unwissenheit und Furcht verschlingt,'' ''stürzen sich in den trüben Strom namens ‹Schicksal›. '' ''Doch wir haben kein Schicksal.'' True, we don't have anything such as 'fate'. It's only those who drink in ignorance and fear and stumble over their own feet that fall and disappear within the muddy river known as 'fate'. '''[[Band 7: Die unterbrochene Coda|Band 7]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand7.png| }| | 350px}}]] 我々は涙を流すべきではない それは心に対する肉体の敗北であり 我々が心というものを 持て余す存在であるということの 証明にほかならないからだ ware-ware wa namida o nagasu bekidewa nai sore wa kokoro ni taisuru nikutai no haiboku de ari ware-ware ga kokoro to iu mono o moteamasu sonzai de aru to iu koto no shoumei ni hokanaranai kara da ''Wir sollten keine Tränen vergießen.'' ''Dies wäre ein Sieg des Herzens über den fleischlichen Körper.'' ''Es ist lediglich der Beweis dafür,'' ''dass wir nicht wissen,'' ''was wir mit unseren Herzen anfangen sollen.'' We should not shed tears for that will serve as a defeat of our bodies to our hearts. It is then nothing more than proof for it to be said that our hearts are things beyond our ability to control. '''[[Band 8: Die Klinge und ich|Band 8]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand8.png| }| | 350px}}]] 錆びつけば　二度と突き立てられず 摑み損なえば　我が身を裂く そう　誇りとは 刃に似ている sabitsukeba nido to tsukitaterarezu tsukami sokonaeba wagami o saku sou, hokori to wa yaiba ni niteiru ''Lass er rosten und es wird nie wieder schneiden.'' ''Verliere die Kontrolle darüber und es wird dich in Stücke reißen.'' ''Ja, Stolz ähnelt'' ''einem Schwert.'' If it rusts, it can never be trusted. If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him. Yes, pride is like a blade. [[2. Saga: Soul Society|Soul Society Arc (Band 9-20)]] '''[[Band 9: 14 Tage für eine Intrige|Band 9]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand9.png| }| | 350px}}]] ああ　おれたちは皆 眼をあけたまま 空を飛ぶ夢を見てるんだ aa, ore-tachi wa mina me o aketa mama sora o tobu yume o miterunda ''Den Himmel mit offenen Augen zu durchfliegen,'' ''dies ist unser aller Traum.'' Ah, we all dream that we are flying through the skies with our eyes open. '''[[Band 10: Das Tattoo am Himmel|Band 10]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand10.png| }| | 350px}}]] 俺達は　手を伸ばす 雲を払い　空を貫き 月と火星は摑めても 真実には　まだ届かない ore-tachi wa te o nobasu kumo o harai sora o tsuranuki tsuki to kasei wa tsukamete mo shinjitsu ni wa mada todokanai ''Wir strecken unsere Arme aus,'' ''durchstreifen die Wolken, durchbrechen den Himmel,'' ''greifen nach Mond und Mars.'' ''Doch die Wahrheit erreichen wir nicht.'' We reach out our hand to brush away the clouds and pierce the sky, but even if we seize the moon and Mars we still can't reach the truth. '''[[Band 11: Ein Stern und ein streunender Hund|Band 11]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand11.png| }| | 350px}}]] 届かぬ牙に　火を灯す あの星を見ずに済むように この吭を裂いて　しまわぬように todokanu kiba ni hi o tomosu ano hoshi o mizu ni sumu you ni kono nodo o saite shimawanu you ni ''Leg ein Feuer an den unerreichbaren Stoßzahn,'' ''sodass man jenen Stern nicht mehr sehen'' ''und diese Kehle nicht durchtrennt werden muss.'' I will light a fire on an unreachable fang, so that I won't have to see that star, so that I won't let it tear at my throat. '''[[Band 12: Die Blume an der Klippe|Band 12]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand12.png| }| | 350px}}]] 我々が岩壁の花を美しく思うのは 我々が岩壁に足を止めてしまうからだ 悚れ無き　その花のように 空へと踏み出せずにいるからだ ware-ware ga ganpeki no hana o utsukushiku omou no wa ware-ware ga ganpeki ni ashi o tometeshimau kara da osore naki sono hana no you ni sora he to fumidasezu iru kara da ''Wir empfinden eine Blume an einer Klippe als schön,'' ''weil wir am Klippernrand stehen bleiben,'' ''unfähig, so furchtlos wie sie'' ''dem Himmel entgegenzuschreiten.'' We think the flower on the precipice is beautiful because our fear make our feet stop at its edge instead of stepping forward into the sky like that flower. '''[[Band 13: Der Untote|Band 13]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand13.png| }| | 350px}}]] 誇りを一つ捨てるたび 我らは獣に一歩近付く 心を一つ殺すたび 我らは獣から一歩遠退く hokori o hitotsu suteru tabi warera wa kemono ni ippo chikazuku kokoro o hitotsu korosu tabi warera wa kemono kara ippo toonoku ''Wann immer wir unseren Stolz hinter uns lassen,'' ''machen wir einen Schritt auf die Bestie zu.'' ''Wann immer wir einen Teil unseres Herzens töten,'' ''entfernen wir uns einen Schritt von der Bestie.'' Any one time we throw away pride we take a step closer to becoming beasts. Any one time we kill an emotion we take a step back from becoming beasts. '''[[Band 14: Der schwankende weiße Turm|Band 14]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand14.png| }| | 350px}}]] 軋む軋む　浄罪の塔 光のごとくに　世界を貫く 揺れる揺れる　背骨の塔 堕ちてゆくのは　ぼくらか　空か kishimu kishimu, jouzai no tou hikari no gotoku ni sekai o tsuranuku yureru yureru, sebone no tou ochite yuku no wa, bokura ka, sora ka ''Knirsche, knirsche, Turm der Läuterung.'' ''Die Welt durchbohrend wie das Licht.'' ''Wanke, wanke, Turm des Rückgrats.'' ''Wer wird fallen, wir oder der Himmel?'' It creaks, it creaks; the tower of cleansed sins, like the light, it will pass through this world. It sways, it sways; the tower in our spine, the one that will fall will be... us? Or the sky? '''[[Band 15: Der Anfang des Todes von Morgen|Band 15]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand15.png| }| | 350px}}]] ぼくは　ただ　きみに さよならを言う練習をする boku wa tada kimi ni sayonara o iu renshuu o suru ''Ich übe nur,'' ''dir Lebewohl zu sagen.'' I am merely practicing saying goodbye to you. '''[[Band 16: Nacht des Wijnruit|Band 16]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand16.png| }| | 350px}}]] 降り頻る太陽の鬣が 薄氷に残る足跡を消してゆく 欺かれるを恐れるな 世界は既に欺きの上にある furishikiru taiyou no tategami ga hakuhyou ni nokoru ashiato o keshite yuku azamukareru o osoreruna sekai wa sude ni azamuki no ue ni aru ''Die Mähne der niederstrahlenden Sonne'' ''löscht die auf der dünnen Eisdecke sichtbaren Fußspuren aus.'' ''Fürchte dich nicht, überlistet zu werden,'' ''die Welt steht bereits über der List.'' The constant shower of the sun's mane will erase the remaining footprints on the thin ice. Don't be afraid to be deceived for the world is already full of deception. '''[[Band 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior|Band 17]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand17.png| }| | 350px}}]] 血のように赤く 骨のように白く 孤独のように赤く 沈黙のように白く 獣の神経のように赤く 神の心臓のように白く 溶け出す憎悪のように赤く 凍てつく傷歎のように白く 夜を食む影のように赤く 月を射抜く吐息のように 白く輝き　赤く散る chi no you ni akaku hone no you ni shiroku kodoku no you ni akaku chinmoku no you ni shiroku kemono no shinkei no you ni akaku kami no shinzou no you ni shiroku tokedasu zouo no you ni akaku itetsuku shoutan no you ni shiroku yoru o hamu kage no you ni akaku tsuki o inuku toiki no you ni shiroku kagayaki, akaku chiru ''Rot wie Blut.'' ''Weiß wie Knochen.'' ''Rot wie Einsamkeit.'' ''Weiß wie das Schweigen.'' ''Rot wie die Sinne einer Bestie.'' ''Weiß wie das Herz eines Gottes.'' ''Rot wie geschmolzener Hass.'' ''Weiß wie ein eisiger Schmerzensschrei.'' ''Rot wie ein Schatten, der die Nacht verschlingt.'' ''Weiß wie ein Seufzer der den Mond durchdringt.'' ''Glänzt es weiß und verblüht in rot.'' Red like blood. White like bone. Red like solitude. White like silence. Red like the beastly instinct. White like a god's heart. Red like molten hatred. White like chilling cries of pain. Red like the shadows that feed on the night. White shines and red scatters like sighs that shoot through the moon. '''[[Band 18: Die Todesbeere kehrt zurück|Band 18]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand18.png| }| | 350px}}]] あなたの影は　密やかに 行くあての無い　毒針のように 私の歩みを縫いつける あなたの光は　しなやかに 給水搭を打つ　落雷のように 私の命の源を断つ anata no kage wa hisoyaka ni yuku ate no nai dokubari no you ni watashi no ayumi o neitsukeru anata no hikari wa shinayaka ni sayuusuitou o utsu rakurai no you ni watashi no inochi no minamoto o tatsu ''Dein Schatten,'' ''so still und heimlich wie ein Hornissenstich,'' ''heftet sich an meine Schritte.'' ''Dein Licht,'' ''so flink wie ein Blitz, der in einem Wasserturm einschlägt,'' ''unterbricht meinen Lebensquell.'' Your shadow stealthily leaves nothing of where you go, like a poisoned needle that sews together my footsteps. Your light pliantly strikes the water tower, like a lightning bolt that severs the source of my life. '''[[Band 19: Die Dämmerung des schwarzen Mondes|Band 19]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand19.png| }| | 350px}}]] そう、何ものも　わたしの世界を変えられはしない sou, nanimono mo watashi no sekai o kaerare wa shinai ''Ja! Nichts kann meine Welt verändern.'' That's right, nothing else can change my world. '''[[Band 20: Das Ende der Hypnose|Band 20]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand20.png| }| | 350px}}]] 美しきを愛に譬ふのは 愛の姿を知らぬ者 醜きを愛に譬ふのは 愛を知ったと驕る者 utsukushiki o ai ni tatofu no wa ai no sugata o shiranu mono minikuki o ai ni tatofu no wa ai o shitta to ogoru mono ''Jene, die die Gestalt der Liebe nicht begreifen,'' ''vergleichen sie mit Schönheit.'' ''Jene, die den Hochmut besitzen, Liebe begriffen zu haben,'' ''vergleichen sie mit Hässlichkeit.'' Those who do not know what love is liken it to beauty. Those who claim to know what love is liken it to ugliness. [[4. Saga: Arrancar|Arrancar Arc (Band 21-27)]] '''[[Band 21: Sei meine Familie oder nicht|Band 21]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand21.png| }| | 350px}}]] この世のすべては あなたを追いつめる為にある kono yo no subete wa anata o oitsumeru tameni aru ''Alles dieser Welt steht zur Verfügung,'' ''dich in die Enge zu treiben.'' This entire world exists for the sake of cornering you. '''[[Band 22: CONQUISTADORES - Eroberer|Band 22]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand22.png| }| | 350px}}]] 我等の世界に意味など無く そこに生きる我等にも意味など無い 無意味な我等は世界を想 そこに意味は無いと知ることにすら 意味など無いというのに warera no sekai ni imi nado naku soko ni ikiru warera ni mo imi nado naku muimina warera wa sekai o sou soko ni imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura imi nado nai to iu no ni ''Unsere Welt hat keinen Sinn.'' ''Auch wir, die wir dort leben, haben keinen Sinn.'' ''Sinnlos wie wir sind,'' ''denken wir an die Welt,'' ''auch wenn wir wissen, dass kein Sinn darin verborgen liegt.'' There is no meaning in our world, neither is there any meaning in us, the ones who live in it. It is then meaningless for us, who are equally meaningless, to conceive the world in our thoughts despite knowing there is no meaning to be found. '''[[Band 23: ¡MALA SUERTE! - Pechsträhne|Band 23]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand23.png| }| | 350px}}]] 俺たちは滝の前の魚 俺たちは籠の中の虫 俺たちは波濤の残骸 髑髏の錫杖 力の奔流　それを飲む鯨 俺たちは五本角の雄牛 俺たちは火を吹く怪物 泣き叫ぶ子供 ああ　俺たちは 月光に毒されている ore-tachi wa taki no mae no uo ore-tachi wa kago no naka no mushi ore-tachi wa hatou no zangai dokuro no shakujou chikara no honryuu sore o nomu kujira ore-tachi wa gohontsuno no oushi ore-tachi wa hi o fuku kaibutsu naki sakebu kodomo aa, ore-tachi wa getsukou ni dokusareteiru ''Wir sind Fische vor einem Wasserfall.'' ''Wir sind Insekten in einem Käfig.'' ''Wir sind Trümmer in den Wogen,'' ''Totenschädel auf Pilgerstäben,'' ''Wasserfluten verschluckende Wale.'' ''Wir sind fünfhörnige Ochsen.'' ''Wir sind feuerspeiende Ungeheuer,'' ''weinende Kinder.'' ''Ja,'' ''wir sind vergiftet vom Mond!'' We are the fish before the waterfall. We are the insects inside the cage. We are the wreckage of the angry sea, the skull upon the staff, the torrent of power, all of which the whale swallows. We are the bull with five horns. We are the monster that breathes fire. The child who screams. Ah, we are being poisoned by the moonlight. '''[[Band 24: IMMANENT GOD BLUES - Allgegenwärtiger Götter-Blues|Band 24]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand24.png| }| | 350px}}]] どいつもこいつも ぶっ壊れちまえ doitsumo koitsumo, bukkowarechimae ''Alles soll zu Grunde gehen,'' ''alles!'' Doesn't matter who it is I'll fuckin' break 'em. '''[[Band 25: NO SHAKING THRONE - Kein schwankender Thron|Band 25]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand25.png| }| | 350px}}]] 我々は皆 生まれながらにして死んでいる 終焉は常に 始まりの前から　そこに在るのだ 生きることが 何かを知り続けることならば 我々が最後に知るものこそが終焉であり 終焉をついに見出し 完全に知ることこそが 即ち死なのだ 我々は何かを知ろうとしてはならない 死を超越できぬ者は 何ものも知ろうとしてはならないのだ ware-ware wa minna umarenagara ni shite shindeiru shuuen wa tsune ni hajimari no mae kara soko ni aru no da ikiru koto ga nanika o shiri tsudzukeru koto naraba ware-ware ga saigo ni shiru mono koso ga shuuen de ari shuuen o tsuini miidashi kanzen ni shiru koto koso ga sunawachi shi na no da ware-ware wa nanika o shirou toshite wa naranai shi o chouetsu dekinu mono wa nanimono mo shirou toshite wa naranai no da ''Wir werden geboren'' ''und sind zugleich tot.'' ''Bereits vor dem Beginn'' ''ist unser Ende bestimmt.'' ''Wenn Leben bedeutet,'' ''über etwas mehr und mehr Wissen zu erlangen,'' ''dann finden wir eben darin letzlich auch unser Ende.'' ''Denn etwas gänzlich zu begreifen,'' ''bedeutet Tod.'' ''Es ist uns versagt,'' ''Wissen über etwas zu erlangen wollen.'' ''Jene, die dem Tod nicht gleichgültig gegenüberstehen,'' ''ist es versagt, Wissen erlangen zu wollen.'' We all die as we are born. We always find the end before the beginning. If to live means to continually search for wisdom, we'll find the end waiting after our last lesson. To finally see the subtlety of the end and understand it completely is what it means to die. We cannot help ourselves from growing wiser. Those who are helpless to their search for knowledge are those who cannot transcend death. '''[[Band 26: THE MASCARON DRIVE - Der Kräfteschub durch die Maske|Band 26]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand26.png| }| | 350px}}]] 私の胸に深く突き刺さるその声は 鳴り止まぬ歓声に似ている watashi no mune ni fukaku tsukisasaru sono koe wa nariyamanu kansei ni niteiru ''Sie sticht tief in mein Herz -'' ''jene Stimme, die einem unaufhörlich klingenden Jauchzen gleicht.'' That voice that pierces my chest so deeply resembles a never-ending cry of ecstacy. '''[[Band 27: Auf Wiedersehen, glückliche Zeit|Band 27]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand27.png| }| | 350px}}]] 私達 一つとして 混じりあうものはない 二つとして 同じ貌をしていない 三つ目の 瞳を持たぬばかりに 四つ目の 方角に希望はない 五つ目は 心臓の場所にある watashi-tachi hitotsu toshite majiriau mono wa nai futatsu toshite onaji katachi o shitei nai mitsutsu me no hitomi o motanu bakari ni yottsu me no hougaku ni kibou wa nai itsutsu me wa shinzou no basho ni aru ''Wir haben nichts, das uns eint,'' ''Keine zwei Dinge, die sich gleichen,'' ''Kein drittes Auge,'' ''Keine Hoffnung in die vierte Himmelsrichtung.'' ''Im Fünften begründet sich der Ort des Herzens.'' ''Leb wohl, unbeschwerte Zeit!'' We As one: are not intertwined. As two: do not share the same form. Of the third: we simply don't have eyes. Of the fourth: we have no hope in that direction. At the fifth therein lies the heart. [[5. Saga: Hueco Mundo 1|Hueco Mundo Arc (Band 28-35)]] '''[[Band 28: Die Lesung des Barons, Komplettkurs|Band 28]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand28.png| }| | 350px}}]] 主よ、我々は 孔雀を見るような目つきで あなたを見る それは期待と、渇仰と 恐怖に似た底知れぬものに 縁取られているのだ shu yo, ware-ware wa kujaku o miru you na metsuki de anata o miru sore wa kitai to, katsugou to kyoufu ni nita soko shirenu mono ni fuchidorareteiru no da ''Oh König,'' ''unser Blick zu Euch'' ''gleich dem zu einem Pfau.'' ''Ein Blick,'' ''umrahmt von Bodenlosigkeit,'' ''die Hoffnung, Anbetung und Furcht ähnelt.'' Sire, we look upon you as one would a peacock. A look that borders on anticipation, adoration, and something akin to neverending terror. '''[[Band 29: THE SLASHING OPERA - Die Blutbad-Oper|Band 29]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand29.png| }| | 350px}}]] ただ執拗に 飾り立てる 切り落とされると知りながら ただ執拗に 磨き上げる 切り落とされると知りながら 恐ろしいのだ 恐ろしいのだ 切り落とされる その時が 切り落とされた その髪は 死んだあなたに 似てしまう tada shitsuyou ni kazari tateru kirioto sareru to shiri nagara tada shitsuyou ni migaki ageru kirioto sareru to shiri nagara ozoroshii no da ozoroshii no da kirioto sareru sono toki ga kirioto sareta sono kami wa shinda anata ni niteshimau ''Beharrlich schmückst du dich mit ihnen, und doch weißt du,'' ''dass sie wieder abgeschnitten werden.'' ''Beharrlich feilst du sie, und doch weißt du,'' ''dass sie wieder abgeschnitten werden.'' ''Du fürchtest den Augenblick,'' ''in dem sie dir abgeschnitten werden.'' ''Diese abgeschnittenen Haare,'' ''sie ähneln deinem Leichnam.'' In my desperation, I'll dress myself up grandly Even while knowing you'll cut me down. In my desperation, I'll polish myself to a shine Even while knowing you'll cut me down. It was terrible, how it was terrible When you once did just that. You lopped off my hair And left me looking like you did when you died. '''[[Band 30: Da ist kein Herz ohne dich|Band 30]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand30.png| }| | 350px}}]] その疵深し、海淵の如し その罪赤し、死して色無し sono kizufukashi, kaien no gotoshi sono tsumiakashi, shishite ironashi ''Diese Wunde so tief, einer Tiefseespalte gleich.'' ''Diese Schuld so rot, so farblos, wenn sie stirbt.'' That wound is as deep as the ocean. That bloody murder is as colorless as death. '''[[Band 31: Don't kill my volupture - Bring' mich nicht um mein Vergnügen|Band 31]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand31.png| }| | 350px}}]] 世界一嫌いだと言ってくれ sekai ichi kirai da to itte kure ''Sag, ich sei derjenige, den du auf dieser Welt am meisten hasst.'' Tell me I'm hated most in the world. '''[[Band 32: Jaulen|Band 32]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand32.png| }| | 350px}}]] 王は駆ける 影を振り切り 鎧を鳴らし 骨を蹴散らし 血肉を啜り 軋みを上げる 心を潰し 独り踏み入る 遥か彼方へ ou wa kakeru kage o furikiri yoroi o narashi hone o kechirashi chiniku o susuri kishimi o ageru kokoro o tsubushi hitori fumi iru haruka kanata e ''Der König galoppiert'' ''die Schatten von sicht abschüttelnd'' ''mit klirrendem Panzer'' ''Knochen zersplitternd'' ''Blut und Fleisch schlürfend'' ''knirschende Herzen'' ''zerschmetternd'' ''allein'' ''in der Ferne.'' The king is running. Shaking free of his shadow The armour rings Kicking at the bones Slurping at the flesh and blood Raising up a combat Crushing the heart. Treading alone Towards the distance. '''[[Band 33: Ein schlechter Scherz|Band 33]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand33.png| }| | 350px}}]] 俺達は虫 不揮発性の 悪意の下で 這い回る蠕虫 首をもたげる 月より高く 憐れなお前等が 見えなくなるまで ore-tachi wa mushi fukihatsusei no akui no shita de hai mawaru zenchuu kubi o motageru tsuki yori takaku aware na omaera ga mienaku naru made ''Wir sind Insekten,'' ''umherkriechendes Getier'' ''unter nicht vergehen'' ''wollendem Groll.'' ''Wir ehrheben unsere Häupter'' ''weit über dem Mond,'' ''bis eure Armseligkeit'' ''unseren Blicken entgeht.'' We are insects. Swinging around with no nature desiring evil, descending, creeping like worms. I lift my head up even higher than the moon until I can't see you bastards anymore. '''[[Band 34: König der Vernichtung|Band 34]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand34.png| }| | 350px}}]] 私に翼をくれるなら 私はあなたのために飛ぼう たとえば　この　大地のすべてが 水に沈でしまうとしても 私に剣をくれるなら 私はあなたのために立ち向かおう たとえばこの空のすべてが あなたを光で射抜くとしても watashi ni tsubasa o kureru nara watashi wa anata no tame ni tobou toteba kono daichi no subetega mizu ni shizudeshimaushitemo watashi ni tsurugi o kureru nara watashi ni anata no tame ni tachi mukaou tatoeba kono sora no subete ga anata o hikari de inuku toshitemo ''Gib mir Flügel'' ''und ich fliege für dich,'' ''selbst wenn die ganze Erde'' ''im Wasser zu versinken droht.'' ''Gib mir ein Schwert'' ''und ich stehe für dich ein,'' ''selbst wenn der ganze Himmel'' ''dich mit seinem Licht zu durchbohren droht.'' If you give me wings I will soar for you Even if this whole land sinks into the water. If you give me a sword I will fight for you Even if this whole sky is shot through with your light. '''[[Band 35: Höher als der Mond|Band 35]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand35.png| }| | 350px}}]] 産まれ堕ちるば 死んだも同然 umare ochireba shinda mo douzen ''Geburt und Tod'' ''sind ein und dasselbe.'' If you even fail to be born, it's only natural to die. [[9. Saga: Fake Karakura Town|Fake Karakura Town Arc (Band 36-45)]] '''[[Band 36: Zurücksetzen des Pendels|Band 36]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand36.png| }| | 350px}}]] 信じるのは　　まだ早い shinjiru no wa 　　mada hayai ''Für Vertrauen noch zu früh...'' It's still too early to believe. '''[[Band 37: Schönheit ist so Einsam|Band 37]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand37.png| }| | 350px}}]] 人を美しいとは思わないけれど 花を美しいとは思う 人の姿が花に似るのは ただ斬り裏裂かれて倒れる時だ hito o utsukushiito wa omowanai keredo hana o utsukushiito wa omou hito no sugata ga hana no niruno wa tada kirisakarete taoreru toki da ''Wir empfinden Blumen als schön,'' ''doch nicht die Menschen.'' ''Nur in jenem Moment, da sein Körper von einem Schwert aufgeschlitzt wird,'' ''gleicht er einer Blume.'' People cannot be thought to define beauty however flowers can be thought to define beauty A person's form resembles a flower only at the time of defeat, when it is torn to pieces. '''[[Band 38: Die Furcht vor dem Kampf|Band 38]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand38.png| }| | 350px}}]] 恐れることは　ただひとつ 恐れを知らぬ　戦士と為ること osoreru koto wa tada hitotsu osore o shiranu senshi to naru koto ''Wir fürchten nur das Eine.'' ''Zu Kriegern zu werden, die keine Furcht kennen.'' The only true fear is to become a warrior that does not know fear. '''[[Band 39: El Verdugo|Band 39]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand39.png| }| | 350px}}]] 過つは、　人 殺すは、　魔 ayamatsu wa hito korosu wa oni ''Menschen irren.'' ''Dämonen töten.'' To err is human. To kill is the devil. '''[[Band 40: Begierde|Band 40]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand40.png| }| | 350px}}]] 心在るが故に妬み 心在るが故に喰らい 心在るが故に奪い 心在るが故に傲り 心在るが故に惰り 心在るが故に怒り 心在るが故に お前のすべてを欲する kokoro aru ga yue ni netami kokoro aru ga yue ni kurai kokoro aru ga yue ni ubai kokoro aru ga yue ni ogori kokoro aru ga yue ni anatori kokoro aru ga yue ni ikari kokoro aru ga yue ni omae no subete o hotsu suru ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, missgönnst du'' ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, schlingst du'' ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, stiehlst du'' ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, bist du überheblich'' ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, bist du träge'' ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, zürnst du'' ''Weil du ein Herz besitzt, begehre ich alles an dir'' I envy because of the heart I glutton because of the heart I covet because of the heart I am prideful because of the heart I sloth because of the heart I rage because of the heart Because of the heart I lust for everything about you. '''[[Band 41: Herz|Band 41]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand41.png| }| | 350px}}]] 失くしたものを 奪い取る 血と肉と骨と あとひとつ nakushita mono o ubai toru chi to niku to hone to ato hitotsu ''Ich hole mir alles,'' ''was ich verloren habe, zurück.'' ''Mein Blut, mein Fleisch, meine Knochen und...'' ''noch etwas anderes.'' To plunder that which has been lost, blood and flesh and bone and something else. '''[[Band 42: Schock der Königin|Band 42]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand42.png| }| | 350px}}]] 犠牲無き世界なと　ありはしない 気付かないのか 我々は 血の海に灰を浮かべた地獄の名を 仮に世界と 呼んでいるのだ gisei　naki sekai na to ari wa shinai kizukanai no ka wareware wa chi no umi ni hai o ukabeta jihoku no na o kari ni sekai to yondeiru no da ''Es gibt keine Welt ohne Opfer.'' ''Seid ihr dessen nicht gewahr?'' ''Wir geben einer Hölle,'' ''in der Asche auf einem Meer aus Blut'' ''treibt mangels besserer Worte'' ''den Namen "Welt".'' There is no world without sacrifice. Are you unaware? We are in a sea of blood, ashes floating in hell crying the name a fading world. '''[[Band 43: Königreich der Hollows|Band 43]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand43.png| }| | 350px}}]] 腐敗は我が友 夜は我が僕 鴉にこの身を啄ませながら 楡の館でお前を待つ fuhai wa waga tomo yo wa waga shimobe karasu ni kono mi o tsuiba mase nagara nire no yakata de omae o matsu ''Der Moder ist mein Gefährte,'' ''die Nacht ist mein Vasall.'' ''Während die Krähen deinen Leib zerpicken,'' ''erwarte ich dich am Erlenschloss.'' To decay is our companion. As night is our servant, as the crow pecks at this body, I await you at the castle of elm trees. '''[[Band 44: Untugend|Band 44]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand44.png| }| | 350px}}]] 人は皆すべからく空くであり 自らを正義であると錯覚する為には 己以外の何者かを　上の悪であると 錯覚するより　他に無いのだ 確信した正義とは、悪である 正義が正義たり得る為には 常に自らの正義を疑い続けなければならない hito wa mina subekaraku aku deari mizukara o seigi de aru to sakkaku suru tame ni wa onoreigai no nanimono ka o onoreijou no aku de aru to sakkaku suru yori hoka ni nai no da kakushin shita seigi to wa, akudearu seigi ga masayoshi tari eru tame ni wa tsuneni mizukara no seigi o utagai tsudzukenakereba naranai ''An Gerechtigkeit zu glauben, heißt aus Gerechtigkeit,'' ''die auf Bösem fußt, Gerechtigkeit zu schöpfen.'' ''Aus diesem Grund muss die eigene Gerechtigkeit'' ''stets hinterfragt werden.'' Every human is evil by all means In order to imagine justice from oneself There is no other way but to imagine that every other being is more evil than oneself What it means by definite justice, in order for evil justice to be accepted as justice, one must always question justice from within oneself. '''[[Band 45: Das flammende Inferno|Band 45]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand45.png| }| | 350px}}]] 伏して生きるな、 立ちて死すべし fushite ikiru na tachite shisubeshi ''Du magst auf deinen Knien verneigt gelebt haben,'' ''aber stirb auf deinen Füßen stehend.'' You may live bowing on your knees, but die standing on your feet. [[12. Saga: Deicide|Deicide Arc (Band 46-48)]] '''[[Band 46: Zurück aus dem Dunkel|Band 46]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand46.png| }| | 350px}}]] 不幸を知ることは 怖ろしくはない 怖ろしいのは 過ぎ去った幸福が 戻らぬと知ること fukou o shiru koto wa osoroshiku wa nai osoroshii no wa sugisatta koufuku ga modoranuto shiru koto ''Es ist nicht beängstigend'' ''die Sorge zu kennen.'' ''Es ist beängstigend zu wissen,'' ''dass du die Freude die du hattest,'' ''nie zurück bekommst.'' To know sorrow is not terrifying. What is terrifying is to know you can't go back to happiness you could have. '''[[Band 47: Das Ende der Verpuppungsphase|Band 47]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand47.png| }| | 350px}}]] 君が明日　蛇となり 人を喰らい　始めるとして 人を喰らった　その口で 僕を愛すと　咆えたとして 僕は果たして　今日と同じ 君を愛すと　言えるだろうか kimi ga ashita hebi tonari hito o kurai hajimeru toshite hito o kuratta sono kuchi de boku o aisuto　hoetatoshite boku wa hatashite kyou to onaji ni kimi o ai suto ieru darou ka ''Würdest du morgen zu einer Schlange'' ''und beginnen, Menschen zu fressen'' ''und mit diesem Mund, der Menschen'' ''verschlang, bellen, dass du mich liebst...'' ''könnte ich dann noch so wie heute'' ''sagen, dass ich dich liebe?'' You are becoming a snake tomorrow, and as you start to devour people with that mouth that has devoured others you cry your love to me and the same as today, I do wonder will I be able to say my love to you? '''[[Band 48: Gott Ist Tot|Band 48]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand48.png| }| | 350px}}]] 人は皆、猿のまがいもの 神は皆、人のまがいもの hito wa mina saru no magaimono kami wa mina, hito no magaimono ''Menschen sind nichts weiter als Affen,'' ''Götter sind nichts weiter als Menschen.'' All people, imitations of apes. All gods, imitations of people. Lost Shinigami Arc (Band 49-54) '''[[Band 49: Der verlorene Agent|Band 49]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand49.png| }| | 350px}}]] 僕はついてゆけるだろうか 君のいない世界のスピードに boku wa tsuite yukeru darou ka kimi no inai sekai no supiido ni ''Ob ich mit ihm Schritt zu halten vermag,'' ''dem Tempo einer Welt, in der du nicht bist?'' I wonder, can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it. '''[[Band 50: Die Sechs Fullbringer|Band 50]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand50.png| }| | 350px}}]] 時は常に背後から迫り 唸りを上げて眼前に流れ去る 踏み止まれ 時がお前を美しい過去へと押し流そうと どれほど牙を剥こうとも 前を見るな お前の希望は背後に迫る 冥冥たる濁流の中にしか無い toki wa tsune ni haigo kara semari unari o agete ganzen ni nagare saru fumi todomare toki ga omae o utsukushii kako e to oshi nagasouto dore hodo kiba o mukou tomo mae o miru na omae no kibou wa haigo no semaru meimei taru dakuryuu no naka ni shikanai ''Zeit drängt stehst hinterrücks heran,'' ''und fließt mit einem Ächzen an dir vorbei.'' ''Halte stand.'' ''Ganz gleich, ob sie dich in eine süße Vergangenheit fortreißen will'' ''oder ihre Zähne fletscht.'' ''Sieh nicht nach vorn.'' ''Deine Hoffnungen liegen allein im trüben Strom,'' ''der hinter dir herandrängt.'' Time usually encroaches from behind Raising a howl as it flows and ebbs away Give up As time seems to wash away your exquisite past And tears away your fangs Do not look forward Your hope encroaches from behind There is nothing but darkness in the muddy stream. '''[[Band 51: Bittere Liebe, süßer Hass|Band 51]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand51.png| }| | 350px}}]] あたしの心に指を入れないで atashi no kokoro ni yubi o hairenaide ''Lege nicht Hand an mein Herz.'' Don't put a finger in my heart. '''[[Band 52: Ende des Bundes|Band 52]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand52.png| }| | 350px}}]] 一緒に数えてくれるかい 君についた 僕の歯形を issho ni kazoete kureru kai kimi ni tsuita boku no hagata o ''Hilfst du mir, sie zu zählen,'' ''die Bissspuren,'' ''die ich dir zugefügt habe?'' Let's count together for me The bite marks That I left on you '''[[Band 53: Die Todesbeere kehrt zurück 2|Band 53]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand53.png| }| | 350px}}]] 僕がこんなにも若く こんなにも未熟であるということが 老いさらばえ 完全無欠である大人達には どうにも許し難いことのようなのだ boku ga kon'nanimo wakaku kon'nanimo mijukudearu to iu koto ga oisarabae kanzen muketsudearu otona-tachi ni wa dōnimo yurushi gatai koto no yōna noda ''Dass ich so jung'' ''und unreif bin,'' ''ist für die tatterigen,'' ''ach so perfekten Erwachsenen'' ''offenbar unverzeihlich.'' Even though I'm so young Being as inexperienced as I am I'm already worn out and ugly as if I'm weighed down by age Those adults that are the absolute perfection No matter how I look at it, they can't be forgiven '''[[Band 54: Lebe wohl, Xcution|Band 54]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand54.png| }| | 350px}}]] 変わらぬものは 心だと言えるのならば それが強さ kawaranu mono wa kokoroda to ieru nonaraba sore ga tsuyo-sa ''Wenn das Herz'' ''etwas Unveränderliches ist,'' ''dann liegt eben darin seine Stärke.'' If it can be said that it is the heart that is unchanging, then that is strength. The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc (Band 55-) '''[[Band 55: Der Krieg des Blutes|Band 55]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand55.png| }| | 350px}}]] 一歩踏み出す　二度と戻れぬ 　 三千世界の　血の海へ ippo fumidasu nidoto modorenu sanzensekai no chi no umi e ''Ein Schritt und es gibt kein Zurück'' ''aus dem Meer von Blut der dreitausend Welten.'' Take one step forward. You can never turn back. The whole world. To a sea of blood '''[[Band 56: Marsch des Sternenkreuzes|Band 56]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand56.png| }| | 350px}}]] 軍勢ゆきゆきて喇叭を吹く 耳鳴り止まず星屑のごとく 軍靴の轟き雷鳴のごとく gunzei yuki yukite rappawofuku miminari yamazu hoshikuzu nogotoku gunka no todoroki raimei nogotoku ''Im Marschschritt blasen die Armeen'' ''in die Kriegstrompeten,'' ''ohrenbetäubendem Sternengefunkel'' ''und stampfendem Donnergetöse'' ''von Stiefeln gleich.'' The army moving forward, blowing on the trumpet Never seizing from ringing in the ears; Like a stardust Like the crashing of the pound of military boots '''[[Band 57: Die welke Blüte|Band 57]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand57.png| }| | 350px}}]] 散りて二度とは　咲かずとも 炎のごとくに　散るぞ美し chirite nidoto wa sakazutomo honō nogotoku ni chiru zo utsukushi ''Wenn ich für immer verblühe,'' ''dann mit der Schönheit'' ''einer zerstiebenden Flamme.'' Even if I scatter and never bloom again I scatter like a flame, beautifully '''[[Band 58: Das Feuer|Band 58]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand58.png| }| | 350px}}]] 魂燃え立つ 天の降るとも tamashī moetatsu ten no furutomo ''Die Seele flammt auf, '' ''steigt dem Regen zum Trotz zur Erde herab'' Burning soul Descends on Heavens '''[[Band 59: Der Kampf|Band 59]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand59.png| }| | 350px}}]] 戦いこそすべて tatakai koso subete ''Der Kampf ist alles, was zählt.'' The battle is everything. '''[[Band 60: Alles ausser Regen|Band 60]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand60.png| }| | 350px}}]] 罪無きあなたは　太陽のよう 罪深きあなたも　太陽のよう tsumi naki anata wa taiyō no yō tsumibukaki anata mo taiyō no yō ''In deiner Unschuld gleichst du der Sonne.'' ''Doch ebenso in deiner Schuld.'' The sinless you is like the sun; The sinful you, too, is like the sun. '''[[Band 61: DIE LETZTEN 9TAGE|Band 61]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand61.png| }| | 350px}}]] 私が　世界には危険が満ちていると信じ その危険からお前を護りたいと願うのは 私の中にその危険と同質の 衝動があるからに　ほかならない watashi ga sekai ni wa kiken ga michite iru to shinji sono kiken kara omae o mamoritai to negau no wa watashi no naka ni sono kiken to dōshitsu no shōdō ga aru kara ni hokanaranai ''Die Welt steckt voller Gefahren,'' ''dessen bin ich mir gewiss.'' ''Dass ich dich vor ihnen beschützen will,'' ''liegt allein darin begründet,'' ''dass ein Trieb in mir existiert,'' ''der in seiner Natur eben diesen'' ''Gefahren entspricht.'' I believe that the world is full of dangers. The wish of wanting to protect you from said dangers Is within me along those dangers As nothing else but an impulse. '''[[Band 62: HERZ EINES WOLFS|Band 62]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand62.png| }| | 350px}}]] 己の生に 抗い続ける 己の心に 牙ある限り onore no sei ni aragai tsuzukeru onore no kokoro ni kiba aru kagiri ''Ich riskiere mein Leben,'' ''solange mein Herz Fangzähne besitzt.'' I will continue to fight myself As long as I have the fangs in my heart '''[[Band 63: HÖRE, FÜRCHTE, HIER|Band 63]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand63.jpg| }| | 350px}}]] 生きることと　生かされることに 違いは無い 死ぬことと　殺されることに 違いが無いように ikirukoto to ikasa reru koto ni chigai wa nai shinu koto to korosa reru koto ni chigai ga nai yō ni ''Es gibt keinen Unterschied'' ''zwischen leben und leben lassen.'' ''So, wie es keinen Unterschied gibt'' ''zwischen sterben und getötet werden.'' There is no difference between living and being allowed to live. Just as there is no difference between dying and being killed. '''[[Band 64: VISION VOM TOD|Band 64]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand64.png| }| | 350px}}]] 美しさとは、 そこに何もないこと utsukushi sato wa, soko ni nanimonaikoto ''Wahre Schönheit gründet in dem,'' ''was nicht existiert.'' Beauty is nothing being there '''[[Band 65: AUFMARSCH DER ZOMBIES|Band 65]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand65.png| }| | 350px}}]] すきだよ しぬほど suki dayo shinu hodo ''Ich liebe dich'' ''zu tode.'' I love you to death. '''[[Band 66: SORRY, ICH BIN STARK|Band 66]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand66.png| }| | 350px}}]] 断ち斬るものは 命だけかい tachi kiru mono wa inochi dake kai ''Ich habe dich zum Sterben gern.'' Is cutting alone all there is to life? '''[[Band 74: DER TOD UND DIE ERDBEERE|Band 74]]''' [[Bild:GedichtBand74.jpg| }| | 350px}}]] 我等は姿無くとも 歩みは止めず warera wa sugatanaku tomo ayumi wa tomezu ''Auch wenn wir keine Gestalt haben mögen,'' ''so bleiben wir dennoch nicht stehen.'' Even without a form We will never stop walking [[Liste der Artbooks und Databooks|Gedichte in Databooks]] Character Books '''SOULs''' [[Bild:CharacterBook1.png| }| | 350px}}]] 天を鎖す太陽 ten o tozasu taiyou ... der Sonne, die das Himmelreich versiegelt. The sun that locks Heaven. der regen zerrt an der schwarzen sonne... the rain drags black sun down. Novels Specials=